Magia i Krew: Rozdział IV
'Pojmanie '- czwarty odcinek z serii Magia i Krew. Kliknij tutaj, by wyświetlić poprzedni. Część I Arena miasta była już całkowicie odbudowana, co spotkało się z dużym zdziwieniem ze strony Koroto oraz piątki Dragonów. Tym razem jednak wyraźnie została wzmocniona - jej zewnętrzne ściany osłonięte były magicznymi wspornikami. Ribuk zadecydował, by wejść do środka. Podłoże przeznaczone na bitwę było teraz ze stali, nie z kamienia, a trybuny zostały osłonięte magiczną barierą, przez którą nie szło się przebić inaczej, niż przechodząc przez masywne, żelazne drzwi. - Dragneel, jak duże spustoszenie tu narobiłeś? - spytała się Chloe, widząc ogół zmian, który zaszedł na arenie. Wiedziała, że tak kosztowne wzmocnienia nie są wznoszone bez celu i przyczyny. - To nie ja, to Shiri - odpowiedział spokojnie Adrian. - Kusi na jakąś walkę, tak tu ładnie. Trzeba przetestować te wzmocnienia! - krzyknął podekscytowany Luke, zaraz potem dostał jednak z liścia od Mei, która ochrzaniła go za nieodpowiedzialność podczas misji. Zaczęli się między sobą kłócić, co zażenowało Koroto oraz rozbawiło resztę Dragonów. Na arenie spędzili jeszcze kilka minut, obserwując różne mniej lub bardziej zauważalne i istotne różnice, a także omawiając sposób, w jaki została ona zbudowana. Potem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, a dalej - do siedziby gildii Dragon Tale. Szli spokojnie, nie obawiając się o nic. Pogoda napawała ich raczej optymizmem. Tego jednak zdecydowanie brakowało czwórce kontrolowanych przez babuszkę magów klasy S, a zwłaszcza samej babuszce - nadszedł czas na konfrontację z Viridi. Nikt z pojmanych nie kwapił się do ataku, ona jednak ruszyła nagle i niespodziewanie do przodu. Szybko oślepiła całą piątkę, dwoma magicznymi atakami znokautowała Naiki, po czym ruszyła na Yakona. Ten próbował skontrować jej światło swoją ciemnością, jednak efekt był porównywalny do rzucania królikami w zamek w Malborku, by zburzyć mury. Zwinnym wślizgiem Kiba podcięła nogi swojego przeciwnika, w międzyczasie uderzając pięścią innego z nich, to jest łysola, w jajca, co spotkało się z odzewem w postaci głośnego "kurwa mać". Viridi wstała i skontrowała kilka ataków Tyriusa, po czym sama zadała jeden oślepiający, a następnie rzuciła nim o coś, co jeszcze pół godziny temu było fontanną. Szybkim ruchem obu rąk wytworzyła potężną, świetlistą falę, która oślepiła literalnie wszystkich prócz niej w obrębie stu metrów. Światło było na tyle silne i przenikliwe, że ściany nie stanowiły dla niego przeszkody; dodatkowo mogło odbijać się od powietrza. Zdawało się, że wszystko się świeci. W tej sytuacji odnajdywała się ona idealnie - przeciwnicy byli osłabieni, a ona mogła widzieć w świetle, wystarczyło bowiem, iż sama się w nie zmieniła. W tej postaci błyskała białym, oszałamiającym światłem, tylko jej włosy pozostawały częściowo czarne na niektórych pasmach. Niewiarygodnie szybkim ruchem zaatakowała Yakona po raz kolejny, który próbował przeciwstawić się jasnej poświacie, roztaczającej się wszędzie dokoła. Uderzyła go dwa razy pięścią w brzuch, oszałamiając go, a następnie bez żadnej litości za pomocą stworzonych przez siebie strug światła, permanentnie pozbawiła wzroku. - Nigdy cię nie lubiłam, kretynie. Nareszcie mogę zrobić ci krzywdę. - uśmiechnęła się, po czym uderzyła go jeszcze raz, pozbawiając przytomności, a następnie wróciła dalej do walki. Rzuciła się na łysola, który pozbierał się już po uderzeniu w krocze. Doszło do wymiany ciosów, wyglądało to jednak tak, że na siedemnaście trafionych ciosów ze strony Viridi, łysy mag trafił jeden. Niefortunnie jednak dla niego, cios ten nie był wymierzony pięścią w Kibę, lecz głową w mur, do czego został zmuszony potężnym pchnięciem ze strony szczupłej dziewczyny. Upadł na ziemię, nie mogąc zebrać żadnej siły. Viridi dobiegła do Cheo i za pomocą swego światła zaczęła osłabiać jej magię. Zrobiła to doskonale, pozbawiając babuszki jej zdolności całkowicie. Ku jej zdziwieniu jednak, magowie nie wyrwali się spod magicznej kontroli. Widząc, że pozostał w boju jednak tylko jeden, rzuciła się na niego, a ten rzucił się do ucieczki, stając się niewidzialny. Biegł jednak oślepiony przez wszechobecną światłość, przez co cztery razy uderzył w jakąś ścianę. Za ostatnim razem stał się lekko półprzezroczysty, co umożliwiło Viridi zadanie ciosu. Ten jednak ocknął się i znów zniknął; ukrył się i czekał, aż światło lekko opadnie. Kiba nie miała jednak żadnego zamiaru do tego dopuścić, użyła więc tego samego zaklęcia co wcześniej, aczkolwiek cztery razy pod rząd. Postanowiła też zignorować Tyriusa i pobiec po Shirego oraz Evansa, oni jednak - zdawałoby się - zniknęli. Nie było ich. - Cholera! Więc musiał być jeszcze ktoś po stronie babuszki... lecz kto? Do chuja wafla, wszystko w pizdę. Kurwa! - wściekła dziewczyna kopnęła w mur wydzielający dwie działki, rozbijając go na części. - Niepotrzebnie cackałam się z tymi kretynami. Mogłam od razu wszystkich zabić. Byłby, kurwa, spokój. Przywróciła swoją formę z świetlistej do cielesnej i kilkoma wspieranymi magią skokami weszła na szczyt znajdującego się niedaleko klasztoru, by obserwować, czy ktokolwiek nie próbuje uciec. Musiałby ciągnąć lub nieść dwójkę magów wody, zatem byłby rozpoznawalny - nikogo takiego jednak nie znalazła. - Ściekiem biegnie, obrzydliwe... - wywnioskowała - Nic więc, muszę poinformować Dragonów co się stało. Niedobrze, niedobrze! - wykrzyczała i ruszyła prosto (dosłownie, skacząc po budynkach) w stronę siedziby gildii. Tam, ku jej zdziwieniu, zastała wszystkich członków gildii prócz Evansa oraz pozostałego maga klasy S, Ribuka. W nerwach po krótce opowiedziała im całą sytuację, która zaszła; usłyszał to także Takeshi, lider gildii, który po krótkim rozmyślaniu wydał proste polecenie: kto może, niech pomaga Viridi odnaleźć Evansa i Yarato, Niki miała ruszyć odnaleźć Xandreda, zanim przyjdzie też i jego kolej, a piątka tych, która chroniła Koroto, ma z nim pozostać. Tak też uczynili. Niki ruszyła niezwłocznie; piątka ochroniarzy pozostała przy Ribuku, a Viridi z resztą ruszyli chwilę później. Kruczowłosa dziewczyna musiała bowiem chwilę ochłonąć. Aridu Saroth biegł z przewieszonymi przez swoje ramiona Shirim oraz Evansem. Zmierzał przez kanały ściekowe w kierunku wyjścia z miasta, do przygotowanej wcześniej przez siebie i jego babcię kryjówki w lesie. Miał zamiar tam schować dwójkę magów na jakiś czas. Jak się spodziewał, przez szambo będzie biegł samotnie - kto bowiem miałby zamiar w ogóle tam wchodzić? - zatem jego trasa przebiegła spokojnie. Po pół godzinie był już na miejscu; po drodze jednak Yarato odzyskał resztę świadomości i zaczął powoli kojarzyć fakty co i kiedy się działo. Nie był jednak w stanie się poruszyć. Widział jednak jak sprzedawca ryb knebluje go i przywiązuje do solidnej, żelaznej ściany, to samo robi też z Evansem. Próbował się jakoś przeciwstawić, nie mógł jednak sięgnąć po Yantori, które schował chwilę przed straceniem przytomności w sekretnej kieszonce jego spodni. Peter był zaś całkowicie nieprzytomny. Mimo tego, przerwał działanie Strumienia Wzroku, który utrzymywał widoczność jego lewego oka od chwili przed jego omdleniem aż do tego momentu; próbował sobie też przypomnieć co w ogóle widział w tym czasie. Aridu przyszedł zablokować rany na ciele Shirego i Evansa, nie chciał bowiem ich śmierci, jakby byli mu do czegoś jeszcze potrzebni. Ze spokojem opatrzył ich obu, a następnie udał się do kuchni, gdzie zaczął robić sobie jedzenie. Spodziewał się, iż obaj magowie ockną się dopiero następnego dnia. Część II Nie mając pomysłu jak odnaleźć pojmanych magów wody, Viridi i część Dragon Tale rozdzieliła się. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę i działał na własną rękę. Niemożliwym jednak, jak i niemoralnym zarazem, byłoby przeszukiwanie każdego budynku z osobna, magowie używali więc swojego instynktu i/lub magii, zależnie od ich zdolności. W miarę upływu czasu jednak, prędzej czy później, każdy z nich wydedukował, że ich cele są prawdopodobnie poza miastem. Szukali jednak dalej - według swego planu mieli spotkać się na zdemolowanym wcześniej rynku dopiero punkt dwudziesta. Poszukiwania Xandreda również przypominały szukanie igły w stogu matiuszów, czy jak tam szło to powiedzonko. Rada Magii nie wiedziała nic na temat jego położenia; magowie klasy S, za wyjątkiem Koroto, który nic nie wiedział, nadal byli pod kontrolą magii, a zarazem nieprzytomni; z przechodniów i informatorów jedynie nieliczni mieli jakieś dane, jednakże zawsze nieaktualne. Magia Niki umożliwiająca jej manipulację dźwiękiem również nie wyłapywała nic interesującego, a Sarutobi Evans nie wyczuwał żadnej potężnej siły magicznej, za wyjątkiem tej epatującej od nadal trwającej w lekkiej złości Viridi. Ochrona Koroto stała ciągnęła się zaś bardziej niż ser na pizzy "Cztery Sery" podawanej w Tawernie Pióro Feniksa. Nie działo się tam zupełnie nic interesującego, a sam ochraniany mag... zasnął. W tym czasie jednak magowie z Dragon Tale musieli przy nim czuwać, zatem czwórka z nich została, grając po cichu w skojarzenia, a Adrian poszedł po jakieś jedzenie. Akcja działa się w przytulnym, drewnianym domku o bardzo ciepłym i lekkim wystroju, tuż przy standardowym kominku. Dragneelowi wypad do sklepu zajął jednak ponad godzinę, przez co wracając z kilkunastoma kilogramami jedzenia i picia, został przyjęty z dużym entuzjazmem, ale i zniecierpliwieniem. Zegar wybił godzinę dziewiętnastą. Było lato, słońce więc wisiało nad horyzontem, grzejąc i irytując właściwie każdego, kto preferował lekki chłód. "Kurwa, jak grzeje" - te słowa widniały wśród połowy miasta. Ani Evans, ani Shiri nie byli jednak w pełni sił, nie myśleli więc w ten sposób; ten pierwszy ledwo otworzył oczy i starał się pojąć, gdzie jest i dlaczego, zaś Yarato, uprzytomniwszy sobie jak to wszystko było, czekał aż Peter ocknie się na tyle, by mu wszystko wyjaśnić, a także by poprosić go o uwolnienie z więzów. Próbował też użyć swojego Yantori, nie mogąc jednak go sięgnąć, przyrzekł sobie, że nauczy się korzystać z choćby części swojej magii bez użycia wachlarza. Godzinę później ekipa szukająca dwójki magów wody spotkała się w miejscu docelowym i wymieniła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Po dłuższej chwili wspólnego namysłu, postanowili podzielić się na dwie grupy - męską i damską, po czym udać się jedni na północ i wschód miasta, drudzy na południe i zachód. Obie te części spowite były różnymi terenami, w których mogło być wiele możliwych kryjówek, nie spodziewali się więc - i słusznie... - szybkiego powodzenia tego zadania. Żywili jednak nadzieję, że poszukiwane przez nie osoby same się uwolnią, albo chociaż dadzą jakiś sygnał; Viridi zaś nadal była zła, że nie zabiła czwórki opętanych magów klasy S, z którymi nadal może być spory problem. Tak więc szukali, znajdując wiele interesujących rzeczy, m.in. różową wiewiórkę z dynamitem zamiast zębów oraz drzewo, na którym rosły dolary. Z drzewem tym problem był jednak taki, że Ameryka istnieje w naszym świecie, a my omawiamy dzieje jakieś durnej serii na fanficu, w której Stany Zjednoczone nie istnieją. Przypał - który potęgowany był faktem, że nikt nie znalazł choćby śladu magów. Niki zaś traciła nadzieję na znalezienie Muraty. Miała jedynie pewność, że nie przemieścił się przez granicę miasta w czasie, gdy ona go szukała - nie wiedziała jednak, czy jest wewnątrz, czy poza nim. Licząc na łut szczęścia wstąpiła do pierwszej lepszej karczmy, nie znalazła tam jednak nikogo - wypiła więc szklankę herbaty z prądem, po czym wróciła do swojego zajęcia. Liczyła, że przynajmniej reszcie ekipy idzie jakkolwiek lepiej. Tak jednak nie było. Przypał. Yarato i Evans zasnęli mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, to jest około godziny dwudziestej drugiej. Wtedy też Aridu wrócił, trzymając w swej śmierdzącej zdechłą rybą (prawdopodobnie tuńczykiem) uwięzi czwórkę magów klasy S, obok niego zaś włóczyła się Cheo, wyraźnie zmęczona całą sytuacją. W szybkim tempie dwójka antagonistów zjadła puszkę wędzonych szprotek, po czym poszła spać; pojmani magowie zaś upadli po prostu na ziemię nieprzytomni. Nie mieli ocknąć się, dopóki oboje kontrolerzy nie wstaną. Minęła nieprzespana dla Niki, a przespana zdecydowanie za bardzo dla Koroto noc. Nikomu jednak nie chciało się nic robić i gdyby nie istotność obowiązków, szykowałby się pewnie leniwy dzień. Kobieca ekipa z Viridi na czele ruszyła na poszukiwania około godziny siódmej, męska dwie godziny później, Niki zaś pracowała w bardzo wolnym tempie całą nockę; część Dragonów ochraniająca Ribuka rozpoczęła swoją zabawę wraz z jego pobudką, tłumacząc mu, że towarzyszą mu w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa, nie poprawiania kołdry i robienia mu zakupów. Cheo i Aridu szybko ocucili swoich murzynów i ruszyli na poszukiwanie Xandreda, tak, jak to sobie uzgodnili. Wiedząc jednak, że są poszukiwani przez ekipę Dragonów, ruszyli sekretnym przejściem kanalizacją, o którego istnieniu pojęcie mieli tylko oni. Ich magia była jednak osłabiona, musieli więc iść na przedzie kolumny, nie mogąc panować nad całą czwórką z dystansu tak, jak to robili wcześniej. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, gdzie może znajdować się teraz Murata - chcieli więc spotkać się z Sarutobim. Ten jednak nie przyjął ich ciepło, a wręcz przeciwnie - wyrzucił ich ze swojej posiadłości, każąc literalnie spierdalać z jego ziemi. - Spierdalaj z mojej ziemi! - krzyknął Evans, widząc Cheo na przedzie pojmanych magów. Nie zdążył nawet się z nią przywitać. - Czekaj, czekaj, Tobi... - Aridu rozpoczął dyplomatyczną nawijkę - Nie jesteśmy tu, by z Tobą walczyć, ani by prosić o bezinteresowną przysługę. Tym bardziej nie, by Tobą manipulować... - Ja mam to w piździe, kurwa - odparł bezczelnie, acz dosadnie Sarutobi, cytując zarazem klasyka. - W takim razie musimy się pożegnać. Szkoda, mieliśmy dobry układ do zaproponowania... chyba że nie zależy Ci na życiu twojego wnuka. - Wiem, że go macie, ale też wiem, że go nie skrzywdzicie, tępe chuje - odpowiedział ze złością i w pełnej gotowości do ataku Evans - Jest dla Was zbyt cenny - dodał. - Tobi, nie bądź naiwny... no nic, my musimy już iść. Mamy mało czasu - odpowiedziała Cheo, po czym całą szóstką odeszli z ziemi Sarutobiego. Rozpoczęła się wielka walka z czasem. Cheo i Aridu musieli bowiem odnaleźć i zacząć obserwować Xandreda zanim Peter i Yarato obudzą się, w przeciwnym razie coś może pójść nie po ich myśli. Plan był bowiem prosty: wykorzystać tą dwójkę magów wody do zajęcia się poszukiwanym magiem; posiadanie zaś całej trójki najsilniejszych magów wody w mieście skłoniłoby resztę do emigracji. Nie zamierzali atakować w ogóle Koroto, jednak ekipa Dragon Tale nie miała o tym pojęcia - no bo skąd..? W tym samym czasie Niki szukała Muraty, Viridi i duża część Dragonów szukała dwójki ''companeros ''magii wody. Część III Plan nie miał prawa powodzenia z jednego względu - Evans i Shiri obudzili się już dzień wcześniej. Gdy tylko Aridu wraz z Cheo wyszli ze swojej kryjówki, zaczęli rozmyślać nad ich planami i ewentualną kontrą. - A więc mówisz, że chodzi im stricte o magów wody. Zatem został im jeszcze jeden - odpowiedział Evans, który za pomocą swojej magii rozkuł więzy. Stał spokojnie oparty o drewnianą, niemalowaną ścianę korytarza, tuż obok kuchni. Przed nim widoczne były drzwi do łazienki. - Jak zawsze tajemniczy, najpierw coś powiesz, ale nie dopowiesz, trzymając mnie w napięciu aż nie zapytam się wprost: kto? - odparł lekko zażenowany Yarato, robiąc kanapki ze szprotem. Ryba była świeża. - Masz mnie. Xandred Murata. - No i znowu, psia mać. Weź, nie możesz od razu powiedzieć co i jak w jego kwestii, tylko muszę się pytać? - Shiri wziął solidny gryz kanapki z lekką złością. - Cicho, próbuję być jak postaci z shonenów, w których dialogi wcale nie są przeciągane by było więcej odcinków i więcej hajsu - odparł spokojnie Evans i sięgnął po kanapkę - Xandred to chyba najsilniejszy mag wody w tym mieście, możliwe że w czołówce na kontynencie. Na pewno o wiele silniejszy ode mnie... nie jest jednak magiem klasy S ani członkiem naszej gildii. Jest takim trochę... samotnym wilkiem? Powiedzmy. - No, tak było trzeba od razu - Yarato wziął kolejnego gryza, szybko przełknął i dokończył myśl - Znając życie, właśnie teraz go tropią, a Dragoni go chronią. Czyż nie? - chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął z pobłażaniem i lekceważeniem. - A ja wiem? Pewnie tak. Nie zaatakują jednak go bez nas, bo dostaną srogi wpierdol, do tego w grę może włączyć się znowu Viridi i pierdylion członków naszej gildii. Pewnie go wytropią i będą chcieli, byśmy im pomogli, grożąc nam śmiercią. Matko, jakie to nieoryginalne... - w oczach Petera malowało się znudzenie. - Viridi, właśnie. Ciekawe czy nas szuka. Swoją drogą: gdy będą nam grozili śmiercią, musimy się zgodzić, bo faktycznie będzie kappa, jak rzucą się znów w czwórkę na nas. Mam pewien plan. - Shiri przerwał z irytującym, sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem, podrzucając kanapką. - Nie udawaj postaci z shonena, mów ten plan - Evans zaśmiał się lekko, widząc nawiązanie do jego własnego zachowania. - Poinformujemy Kibę i Dragonów że tu jesteśmy oraz by nie robili nic; sami zaś, gdy tylko nas zaszantażują, palniemy że zgoda, po czym niby damy się owładnąć ich magii, a w rzeczywistości, gdy dojdzie do starcia z Xandredem, spuścimy im łomot. To dość proste. - stwierdził Yarato - Tylko musimy znów się przykuć, żeby nie było, że się uwolniliśmy. Jesteś dobrym aktorem? - Chyba tak. - uśmiechnął się Peter, przytakując. Zgodził się na plan Shirego. - Kurde, przypał, ja nie - zaśmiał się chłopak, który omyłkowo upuścił kanapkę. Upadła masłem w dół - kto by się spodziewał. - Dobra, ja już głodny nie jestem. Znalazłeś tu coś do picia? - spytał się Evans, po czym zajrzał do lodówki, w której jednak nic nie było. - Nom, ale wszystko wypiłem. Sorki - Yarato zaśmiał się, po czym dostał lepę od Petera. - Dobra, jeszcze jedna kanapka i znów się przykuwamy. Idź pomyśleć, jak naprawić to co zrobiłeś. - Właśnie, będzie problem, omyłkowo rozwaliłem ścianę... - Wiem, cholera! Nie opisuj hipotetycznym widzom tego, co zrobiłeś, jakbyś był w zasranym shonenie, tylko rusz dupsko i kombinuj! - Shiri wziął gryza kanapki, po czym kopnął Petera, ewidentnie go poganiając. - Młody i energiczny, psia mać - wyszeptał Evans do samego siebie, po czym poszedł naprawiać ścianę, z której pozostało tylko kilka gruzów, porozbijanych w promieniu kilometra od uderzenia. Dodatkowo, z korzeniami wyrwanych było kilka drzew, co też musiało zostać naprawione, by plan się powiódł. Niki odnalazła w tym czasie Xandreda, gdy ten robił zakupy w lokalnym markecie. Był to raczej standardowy pakiet maga-osiemnastolatka: czteropak piwa, paczka chipsów, zapiekanka i napój izotoniczny. Bezzwłocznie do niego podeszła i zaczęła rozmowę, z początku luźną, by zadziałać na jego męską stronę natury, po czym szybko przeszła do konkretów, tj. zagrożenie ze strony Cheo. Murata, rozumiejąc jaką siłę może mieć szóstka przeciwników, a także rozumiejąc że odsiecz w najgorszym przypadku może nie przyjść - a na pewno będzie to zaplanowane, by tak się stało - zastosował się do rad nowo zapoznanej koleżanki. Ruszyli w stronę gildii Dragon Tale, po drodze zaś zauważeni zostali przez Aridu i jego mafię klasy S. Ci zaś, widząc, że ich cel chroniony jest przez Dragonów, szybko zmienili plan i postanowili zaatakować Koroto. Przewagę zapewnić im mieli Evans i Shiri, więc udali się z powrotem w kierunku swojej kryjówki, tak samo jak wtedy, idąc ściekami. W tym czasie dwójka uwolnionych magów dała sygnał, lodowym pociskiem skierowanym w górę, szukającym ich Dragonom, by ci wiedzieli, gdzie oni są. Do spotkania nadeszło pięć minut później, niedaleko schowanego w lesie domku. Jako pierwsza pojawiła się ekipa dziewczyn, chłopacy zaś byli dużo dalej i musieli tam dotrzeć. - Widzę, że się trzymacie, chłopcy - z niekrytym uśmiechem przywitała ich Viridi. - Shiri, po Twojej twarzy wnioskuję, że coś knujecie. A więc, proszę. Mów. Reszta dziewczyn w tym czasie stała na uboczu. Wiedziały bowiem, że naładowanej emocjami Kiby nie da się zagłuszyć ani przekrzyczeć, a jej praca w Radzie Magii spowodowała, iż jest ona najlepszą dyplomatką i załatwi wszystko najkrócej jak tylko się da. - Hej, Viridi. - chłopak przywitał się, również z uśmiechem na twarzy - Knujemy, knujemy. Peter, przygotuj już wszystko, nie będziemy się pytać o zdanie, pilnuj też wyjścia i w razie czego krzycz lub daj sygnał. - Evans skinął głową i poszedł do środka kryjówki. - Sklejaliście drzewa butaprenem? - zaśmiała się Viridi, widząc, że niektóre pnie nie pasują do reszty drzew. - Tak tak, nieważne... - chłopak odwzajemnił śmiech - A więc, ta babuszka i jej wnuczek-śmierdziel planują wykorzystać nas do ataku na Xandreda. Będą szantażować nas śmiercią, więc Wasze wtargnięcie tylko spowoduje, że my dwaj - ja i Evans - zginiemy. Zatem, oprzemy się ich magii i będziemy udawać, że jesteśmy po ich stronie, a potem, gdy tylko nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, pomożemy w walce naszej stronie. - Shiri zabił komara, który siedział na jego ramieniu. - Zdolniacha. - Kiba zgodziła się na plan Yarato. - W takim razie, poczekamy w ukryciu aż ruszycie, podsłuchamy ewentualnie czy coś się zmieniło, a potem wraz z chłopakami ruszymy do Niki, która szuka Xandreda, albo do Gildii, jeśli już go znalazła. Ze spokojem, mamy ogromną przewagę - problem jest taki, że wszyscy musimy kombinować, przez co to wszystko odwleka się w czasie. - Jasne. Potem obgadamy to, dlaczego wszystko o sobie wiemy nawzajem, nie, Viri? - Shiri zaśmiał się w koleżeński sposób. - Ja tymczasem chyba muszę już kończyć, Evans już krzyczy że idą. Schowajcie się i słuchajcie, co się będzie działo. Zaraz po tym Yarato zakuł się przy ścianie, przy której uwięziony był wcześniej; Peter zrobił to samo. Oboje udawali osłabionych, mimo iż tacy nie byli; liczyli też, że ani Cheo, ani Aridu, nie zauważą zniknięcia dwóch puszek z rybami oraz butelki wody. Dziewczyny schowały się dokładnie za tą ścianą od strony zewnętrznej; przystawiwszy zaś uszy do niej, wyraźnie widziały drzewa naprawiane klejem do butów, co wprawiało je w śmiech. - Śpicie? - Aridu lekko uderzył obu magów wody, jakby chciał ich ocucić. Ci zaś aktorsko wręcz udali przebudzenie, to ten kupił. Zaraz za nim stała Cheo oraz czwórka magów klasy S. - Musimy ruszyć na piątego maga i jesteście nam potrzebni, co będę kryć. Daję Wam prosty wybór, otóż albo idziecie z nami, albo... - Albo Was zabijemy i pomyślimy nad lepszym planem - uśmiechnęła się Cheo, dokończywszy myśl. - Decyzja należy do Was. - W takim razie ja idę z Wami. - spokojnie odpowiedział Yarato, na co Evans przytaknął. - Cudownie. Wnusiu, lecimy z tematem, przejmujemy kontrolę. Po tych słowach, oboje użyli swej magii wobec dwójki magów wody. Atak do nich jednak nie docierał, byli otoczeni barierą z gęstej pary wodnej, udawali jednak wewnętrzny opór. Krzyczeli z wyimaginowanego bólu, aż po dwóch minutach Cheo i Aridu stwierdzili, że są już gotowi do walki po ich stronie. Całą ósemką ruszyli skrótem przez ściek. Do Viridi dołączyła męska część poszukiwaczy z Dragon Tale, po czym, po krótkiej rozmowie, ruszyli w stronę Gildii. Musieli przygotować się na zaiste spektakularne starcie, a raczej - jeśli wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli - spektakularne wciery dla pojmanych magów. Na twarzy dziewczyny o kruczoczarnych włosach nie jawił się jednak uśmiech, lecz obawa... Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Co się wydarzy dalej? Czy Cheo i Aridu zaatakują Dragonów, ruszając na Koroto? Jak wpłynie to na plan Evansa i Shirego, a także co z Xandredem? Nie no, to wszystko się komplikuje ciut za bardzo. No ale dobra, może się wyjaśni w Magia i Krew: Rozdział V - "''Taktyczna bitwa". ''No, i tego, ten. Elo, mordy!Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew